Central York Fire Services
History Central York Fire Services was formed in 2002 through the merger of the Aurora Fire Department and Newmarket Fire Department, and serves both municipalities. Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets 'Fire Station 4-1' (Headquarters) - 984 Gorham Street, Newmarket Built 1992 *[http://www.cyfs.ca/operations/PublishingImages/Pages/Fire-Vehicles/CH44.JPG Chief 4-4] (Platoon Chief) - 2017 Ford Expedition command vehicle *[http://www.cyfs.ca/operations/PublishingImages/Pages/Fire-Vehicles/CH45.JPG Car 4-5] (Spare) - 2012 Ford Expedition command vehicle *[http://www.cyfs.ca/operations/PublishingImages/Pages/Fire-Vehicles/U410.JPG Utility 410] - 2016 Ford F-350 FX4 (65/125) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/47783050351/ Engine 411] (19-26) - 2019 Spartan Metro Star ELFD / Dependable (1500/500) *'Engine 412' (12-08) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / Crimson (1500/550) (SO#211094) (Ex-E411) 'Fire Station 4-2' - 125 McCaffrey Road, Newmarket *'Engine 421' - 2019 Spartan Metro Star ELFD / Dependable (1500/500) *'Engine 422' (06-14) - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR (1050/500/20A/20B) (SN#W72614) (Ex-E421, ex-E411) *[http://www.cyfs.ca/operations/PublishingImages/Pages/Fire-Vehicles/P427.JPG Platform 427] (13-17) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25F/100' rear-mount) (Chassis SO#76707 / body SO#4193) 'Fire Station 4-3' - 220 Edward Street, Aurora Built 1978 *[http://www.cyfs.ca/operations/PublishingImages/Pages/Fire-Vehicles/SUP40.JPG Support 40] - 2007 Wells Fargo utility trailer *[http://www.cyfs.ca/operations/PublishingImages/Pages/Fire-Vehicles/E431.jpg Engine 431] (14-08) - 2014 Spartan ERV Gladiator Classic ELFD (1500/550) (SO#213159-01) *[http://www.cyfs.ca/operations/PublishingImages/Pages/Fire-Vehicles/A436.JPG Aerial 436] (12-07) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/330/25F/105' rear-mount) (Chassis SO#75077 / body SO#4070) *[http://www.cyfs.ca/operations/PublishingImages/Pages/Fire-Vehicles/H438.JPG Hazmat 438] (98-05) - 1998 Freightliner / 1996 / 1989 Dependable *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/gopherit2/5996108842/in/album-72157627202277611/ Parade] (Aurora Pump 1) - 1926 International / Lorne pumper 'Fire Station 4-4' - 1344 Wellington Street East, Aurora Built 2005 *'Engine 442' (10-09) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star EMFD / Smeal (1050/880) *[http://www.cyfs.ca/operations/PublishingImages/Pages/Fire-Vehicles/T444.JPG Tanker 444] (12-09) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic SMFD / Smeal (1050/2500) (Chassis SO#75078 / body SO#4071) *[http://www.cyfs.ca/operations/PublishingImages/Pages/Fire-Vehicles/A446.JPG Aerial 446] (17-11) - 2017 Spartan Metro Star ELFD / Smeal (1500/250/30F/55' rear-mount) (SN#719140) 'Training Centre' - 623 Timothy Street, Newmarket *'Parade' (Newmarket Pump) - 1931 Bickle pumper On Order *'Engine 451' - 2020 ? / Dependable Retired Apparatus *2013 Ford Expedition SUV *2011 Ford F-250 FX4 brush tender (65/125) (Ex-U410) *2008 Chevrolet Tahoe SUV *2006 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR / LTI quint (1750/250/100' midship platform) (SN#V95540) (Ex-P427) *2005 American LaFrance Eagle 148RR pumper (1050/500/20A/20B) (Ex-E412, ex-E431) *(99-21) - 1999 Freightliner FL 80 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/500/50F) (SN#M6313) *1999 Freightliner FL 80 / E-One pumper (1050/1100) (SO#18530) (SN#SE 1793) (Written off in an accident, January 2010) (Ex-Central York E441) *1997 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SO#17862) (SN#SE 1780) (Ex-E442, ex-E412, ex-E421, ex-E431, ex-Aurora 611) *1996 Freightliner FL 80 / Superior pumper (1250/600/5A/25B/50' Teleboom) (SN#SE 1626) *1989 White GMC WCS 64 / Superior pumper (840/2220) (SN#SE 945) (Ex-Aurora Tanker 614, later Central York Tanker 444) *1989 Ford F-800 / Dependable heavy rescue (chassis scrapped, box remounted on 1998 Freightliner (HazMat 438) *1987 Mack MR / Superior pumper (1585/600) (SN#SE 782) (Ex-Aurora Pump 7 later E612) *1987 Ford CF-8000 / Phoenix pumper (840/500/55' boom) (SN#88-11-642-217) (Ex-Squirt 443) *1984 International COF1950B / Thibault quint (1050/350/100') (SN #T84-130) - (Ex-Aurora Aerial 616, later Central York Aerial 436) *1975 Ford C-900 / King tower (1050/-/85' snorkel) (SN#73038) (Ex-Newmarket Aerial 1, later Central York Platform 417) Future Plans Central York Fire Services is planning to open a fifth station, Station 4-5. Located at 300 Earl Stewart Drive in Aurora, the building will serve as the new headquarters for CYFS, accommodate full-time crews, house fire apparatus’ and have space designed for training. Construction tenders were called in May 2019. External Links *Central York Fire Services *Central York Fire Services Facebook page Station Map Category:York Region Category:Ontario departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Phoenix apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus